


All Our Secrets Hidden Between The Pages

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Series: August 2019 Flash Prompt Fest [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Possession, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: ARTwhat's a little possession between friends?





	All Our Secrets Hidden Between The Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tom plays the long game. Several years later, he's still in the diary, which is shared between Ginny and Harry as they develop feelings for Tom and each other.


End file.
